You're Mine
by ShadowSakuras34
Summary: This is a slightly censored version of my story on ao3. If you want too see the non censored version copy and paste this link - /works/4983619 Basically me trying to write a smutty tousaki fix ;v;


Touka was in her room laying on her bed on her stomach it around eight o clock. she had been working long and busy shifts at :re and her back was killing her, she didn't expect this week would be very busy. A small groan escaped her lips as she tried to at least get up from her bed and change from her work clothes to her nightgown but the soreness from her back had caused her to fall back into her soft bed.

A few minutes later Touka heard a few knocks on her door as she lifted her head off the bed. "Doors unlocked." she stated as she saw the door slowly open.

Haise poked his head out of the door. "S-sorry for bugging you Touka."

Touka was surprised, she thought it was Yomo checking up on her but it turned out to be Sasaki instead. How did he get in? In addition, how did he know this was her room?

 _Yomo…_ "No…you're fine." she managed to say.

"I-Is it alright if I come in?" he was very nervous.

"Y-yeah come on in."

He opened the door a little more and walked in the room he seemed to be carrying a bag of some sort, Touka tried getting up but her back had other plans as pain shot up her back causing her to hiss in pain. Haise noticed this and quickly walked over to her up, grabbing her hand and gently placing a hand on her back he helped her slowly get up so that she was sitting on the bed.

"T-thanks." she said while rubbing her back.

Haise gave her a warm smile. "Anytime." he said.

"So what brings you here? Brother is closing up the place soon."

Haise blushed a little. "A-ah w-well. I actually came here to see you." he stated.

Touka's eyes widen as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks luckily her room was somewhat dark enough for Haise not to see. But she could defiantly see his as her face softened as she smiled at him. "Really now?"

"Y-yeah." Haise was starting to get really nervous. "I-I have something f-for y-you."

Touka was surprised. "Oh?"

"H-here." he handed her the small bag he picked up off the floor. "I bought it just for you."

Touka opened the bag and reached in to grab whatever it is Sasaki had bought for her. She grabbed something soft and plush like, taking out of the bag was a small purple rabbit plush doll holding a heart in its paws. "I-I-" Before Touka could finish a red rose suddenly appeared in front of her. She looked up to see Haise holding the single rose, blushing of course, his eyes soft and full of emotion. Touka felt butterflies in her stomach, seeing him so happy, so full of emotion, something she hasn't seen in him since he got kidnapped by Agoiri.

"You think that plush doll was all I bought for you?" he laughed.

Touka didn't know what to say, first he bought her a rabbit plush and now he a bought her a rose. This made Touka blush even more enough for Haise to see.

"A rose for a rose." he said sweetly.

Touka slowly grabbed the rose from his hand and smiled. When did he have the courage to pull this off? She laughed at the thought of him trying to do the same thing while he was still at Anteiku. _What a dork._

"Hm? What's so funny" he asked her.

"It's nothing. I just thought of something funny that's all, nothing to worry about." she reassured him with a smile on her face making Haise smile back at her.

Touka tried to get up to put the rose in a vase but she ended up sitting back down as her aching back protested. Haise's faceial expressions changed from happy to concern. "A-ah are you sure your alright Touka? Did you push yourself too hard at work today?"

Touka grunted as she got up from her bed. "Not just today but the whole week in matter of fact." she said as she started to leave the room to find a vase. "I hope you don't mind if I disappear for a few minutes? I have to put the flower you have me in a vase. I won't be long."

"U-h sure I'll wait here for you." he replied.

Haise sat in her bed while he waited, looking around her room. It was slightly dark in her room and everything was organized. The walls were a nice shade of purple, the carpet was soft, and so was her bed, he ran his hand on her sheets feeling the silky covers.

 _What a lovely room._ He thought.

After a few minutes of observing her room Touka had returned with the rose in a skinny vase, placing on her nightstand near Haise. "Sorry if I made you wait long." she apologize.

"No no your fine!"

She smiled as she then sat next to him and falls onto the silky sheets on her back. A small groan escaping her lips as her sore back tried to adjust to the soft bed.

"Is your back bothering you that much?"

Touka opened one of her eyes to look at Haise. His face was again full of concern as he kept his eyes on her. "Yeah." she sighed. "Don't worry about me I'm fine, really."

Haise frowned at her answer he wasn't going to shrug it off and let her be in pain. Haise shifted a little so that his body was facing hers. "Middle of the bed now." he tried not to sound so demanding as he rolled his sleeves up.

"HUH?" Touka shouted, eyes wide her mouth gaped open.

"I-It's not what you think…please…you want the pain to stop right?" he sounded so nervous. He was also blushing as he scratched the back of his head. Touka blushed till her face was a deep shade of red. She couldn't even say a word, her mouth was open but nothing came out.

"Please."

Still speechless Touka did as she was told and went to the middle of the bed and laid on her stomach giving Haise full access to her back. Haise took of his CCG jacket and entwined his together as he cracked all of fingers preparing for what he was going to do to help get rid of her back pain.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

Touka lifted an arm to rub against the area near her lower back. "Right here."

Haise softly placed his hands on her back as he started massaging it very slowly, very softly, not wanting to put a lot of pressure on it yet till he was sure it was okay too.

Touka shivered when she felt him touch her back as started massaging it very slowly. Her body was very tense, more tense then she was a minute ago. She never would have thought THIS would happen. I mean yeah the two have been seeing each other for two months but she NEVER thought that she would have him hovering over her especially from behind where she cannot see his actions _but feel._

All of a sudden Haise's hands went right to her shoulders which made her gasp. "Your really tense Touka and I'm not just talking about your muscles, try relaxing please. I'm not here to hurt you." he said kindly.

Touka let out a quiet moan as she relaxed her muscles letting Haise continue to massage her. "Much better."

As Haise finished her shoulder blades reached her lower back as he felt how tense it was, there was defiantly a couple knots. Touka felt her back ache when his hands pressed on her lower back taking her our of her relaxation and bliss, she let out a pained groan.

"Jeez…you got this just from busting your butt off?"

"Y-yeah, we hardly had a break at all this entire week. But somehow me and my brother managed to survive it all. We've been through worse so it doesn't bother us at all." she grumbled, took her a second to realize what she had said at the end.

"I understand." Haise whispered to her, remembering the last time they were together.

As Haise continued to massage her back he felt a few cracks here and there, this was causing Touka to moan and sigh in relief as the pain started to go away. This had also caused Haise to smile seeing that it was working.

"You were really tense down here." He said. "Hopefully this will do."

Touka only sighed in response which made Haise chuckle.

A few minutes later Haise had felt nothing else wrong with her back which probably meant that Touka's back would no longer bother her. Touka groaned when Haise moved his hands away from her back, she turned around with a pout look on her face.

"Haha sorry but your all good now Touka." he laughed.

Touka turned her body around so that she was facing him, as Haise plopped down on his stomach and laid next to her on the bed. Haise buried his face in the sheets they smelled of lavender with a hint of coffee, the smell relaxed him as he let out a soft sigh. He moved his head to see Touka smiles at him with a soft gaze, he moved his hand up to her bangs that were covering her right eye and pushed them back behind her ear showing the rest of her face.

"Much better." Haise said with a smile on his face. "You don't need to hide such a beautiful face from me."

Touka blushed instantly as soon as she heard him call her beautiful. "Uhh-um." was all she could muster before Haise started laughing at her reaction.

"S-stop laughing!" she stuttered as she went over and got ready to hit him.

"Alright alright." Haise laughed some more as he put his hands up in defense. As Touka put her fist down and back onto her lap.

Haise then slowly got up and moved closer to her, laying on his side as he placed one of his hands on top of hers entwining them. Touka looked down at their hands a little taken back by Haise's actions, Haise noticed this and was unsure if what he was doing was right or not so he slowly brought their hands up towards his mouth and softy kissed her hand which made Touka blush a little.

Touka was lost for words, she didn't know how to respond to his actions. She thought that she would be used to this since they've been together for a while, Haise used to act the same but today he's acting different and Touka likes it as a small smile appears on her face.

Haise see's this and brings his lips to Touka's ear. _"I said this before and I'll say it again…I'll never leave you."_ he stopped as he kissed her cheek before moving back to ear. " _I love you."_ then he lightly kissed the end of her jaw line. Touka's heart stopped when he said those words, the words she's been wanting to hear and been wanting to say those words to him since before he was taken away.

"I-I-" Touka tried to talk but she suddenly became so nervous trying to say those three words. She tightened her grip on Haise's hand as she tried to say at least something to him, to tell him how much he means to her even though he is a different person. He was still Kaneki no matter what, he just needed to remember but she knew it would be a while before he would start remembering. "I l-love you t-too." she finally spoke.

Haise's face beamed and his eyes sparkled when she said those words he moved his head and kissed her cheek a small chuckle escaped his lips as he kept on kissing her cheek. His grip tightened on her hand as he felt so happy to hear that she loves him back. He moves his head away from her cheek and stares back at her with a loving looking in his eyes, she smiled back at him with the same look in her eyes but there was a hint of shame on her face and Haise gave her a questionable look. "Is there something wrong?"

Touka flinched. "N-no there isn't Haise it's just that…this is the first time you told me you love me." she moved her eyes away from him blushing mad now. Haise just chuckled and nuzzled his forehead onto hers not before taking their hands up and kissing her hand with their fingers were still entwined, Touka repeated the action shortly after making Haise sighing in the process.

They stayed like this for a fifteen minutes, foreheads touching, staring into each others eyes, fingers still entwined, their bodies giving each other warmth, they could stay like this forever. Five more minutes had past till Touka took Haise by surprise and kissed him on his soft lips. She felt him gasp between the kiss feeling a bit proud of herself to be making the move before he could. Haise then kissed Touka back, melting his lips onto hers sighing the kiss felt good.

Touka suddenly couldn't shake off this feeling that had crept up on her, this is what she wanted right? To be with him? Even though he lives by a different name, doesn't remember her or the others at all, not even his past. He was still Kaneki, he even acted like his old self. Was it okay to be doing this?

Haise could tell something was wrong as the kiss was now feeling a little off. He opened his eyes and moved his lips away from Touka's, looking at her with a face full of concern and worry for the other. "What's wrong?" he said softly while using his free hand to move to caress her cheek rubbing it with his thumb gently.

"I-its nothing." Touka said with a hoarse voice, she didn't realize that she had tears welling up in her eyes. Haise wasn't going to let it slide, no way.

"Is…it about me...from the past isn't it?" Haise looked down at their entwined hands not wanting too look at Touka's face now knowing that he was still the problem. "I-I know I told you I'm sorry even though I don't remember what I did too you…but I-I'm not like him anymore. You've never told the past me your feelings right?" he looked up and saw her head slightly nod in agreement. "And I never told you that I had felt about you in the past right?" she nodded again.

"Well did I not just tell you how I feel…you know despite me not being you know the past me?" He didn't think this though but all he wanted was too make Touka feel better. It somehow worked as Touka chuckled.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Well then-" stop for a moment as he used his thumb and forefinger to lightly grab Touka's chin making her face him fully. "-let's stop thinking about the past…and start thinking about now." he then closed the distance between them, pressing his lips on hers.

Touka melted into the kiss, all those feelings going away, Haise was right. Stop thinking about the past and think about the present, think about how he is kissing her and she is kissing him, think about how much she loves him.

They part away to catch their breaths before kissing again. By now they were making out on the bed, still in their same positions and their hands still entwined their tongues entering in each others mouth tasting each other. While they were making out Haise decided to sneak his other arm over Touka's shoulders, bringing her in so that he can deepen the kiss taking Touka by surprise but all that came out from her was soft sigh. Haise smiled into the kiss rubbing her shoulder with his thumb, trying to make her relaxed as possible with him.

Things were beginning to get a little heated between the couple after Haise released the hand he was holding Touka's with and grabbed her by the waist, rolling her on top of him and proceeded to kiss her soft pink lips.

Touka removes her lips away from Haise's as she then trails them down to his jaw line giving him a few light kisses before moving down to his neck, kissing and sucking his neck very slowly, making sure that there would be a mark left on his neck by the time she was done and brought her lips back to his.

Haise decided to be very sneaky and daring as he rubbed her body softly with his hands lowering them very slowly causing soft moans to come out of Touka, she was loving the treatment he was giving her. He didn't stop till his hands had reached her ass lightly squeezing it.

Touka let out a small gasp against his lips as her butt was squeezed. She moves her lips away from Haise's as she looks at him. Haise's face is tinted pink, smiling right at her, his eyes shining with pure happiness, love, and lust. They start laughing as they touches foreheads and embraced each other, cuddling and laughing like two goofy kids. It started to change when Haise slowly took Touka's bottom lip and begun sucking and pulling at it getting some small moans and squeaks from Touka which made him giggle.

Haise begun to trail his kisses down to her cheek, to her jaw line, and finally to her neck where he had begun to lick and suck her soft skin. Haise took his time and making sure Touka had a mark like his on her neck as he moved his way down to her collarbone. He gives her a few pecks around her neck and collarbone which tickled her.

Touka kissed Haise on the temple while he started giving her another hickey on her collarbone, petting the back of Haise's head. Once Haise was done he lightly grabbed Touka's chin and reconnected his lips this time there was a spark, couple more wet smooches later Touka finds herself lightly bouncing on top on Haise's crotch causing the young man to let out a moan as he started to grind his crotch against her as she bounced on top.

If they keep this up something might-

Oh…

Haise gasped against her lips, facing turning bright red from embarrassment after realizing what he was doing. "O-oh my! I-I'm s-sorry!" He tried lifting himself off her but Touka stopped him by sitting her butt right on top of the tent that had formed in his pants.

She was laughing so hard at Haise, his reaction was priceless. Haise's face just get redder as he tries to get out from underneath her. "What's so funny?" he said with a shaky laugh. "You like seeing me embarrassed?"

"Haha y-yeah." She laughs. "Your face was priceless haha!"

Haise then took the opportunity to knock Touka off him. Making her fall right next to him on the bed as he rolls on top of her smirking at her as she stops laughing and turns red herself.

"Looks like the tables have turned." Haise grinned as he kissed her nose. "You started this."

Touka was about to say something but was cut off when Haise put his body weight on her, she could feel his 'excitement' touching her nether regions which let out a small gasp.

"My turn." Haise whispers in her ear.

Touka shook a little when Haise started grind his crotch against hers. "This is what happens when you tease me." he whispered lustfully in her ear. Touka tried not to moan but Haise could see she that he was doing something right. "Go ahead Touka its okay…moan for me." he whispered once again in her ear.

She did just that.

Touka moaned just loud enough for Haise to hear as he grins. "You feel that?" he asked her as he keeps grinding his budge against her. "Can I ask you a question Touka?"

Touka tried to talk but all that came out was a squeak.

Haise laughed at her speaks before asking her anyway. "Do you...want to do this?" he looks at her with a questionable look.

 _This? What was he oh..._

Now she understood what he was saying. What she was doing to him, how he reacted. What he's doing all thank to her though. "I..." every fiber in her being was screaming YES. She loved him right? So did she wanted to take the next step with him?

Haise stopped grinding against her and lifted his upper half up at her as he hovered. "Better?" he gave her a playful look.

Touka smiled at him he was just so cute too her. "A little." she rest her hands on his shoulders. "I should be asking you that first of all." she said. "Do YOU want to do this...like mentally?"

Haise was quiet for a minute until he brought his head down and kissed her on the lips. "I'm up for it if your up for it."

"T-Then...could you t-touch me more..?" she asked him, looking away as she tried to hide a blush.

He let out a chuckle. "I could do more than that." Did he just say that? He did.

Touka blush is a little more red than it originally was. Suddenly she could feel Haise's hands under her nightgown caressing her. "H-Haise.." she stuttered.

"Hm?" he stopped. "You change your mind?"

"N-No...y-you need t-too..." she couldn't finish the sentence as her face turned red. Instead she started taking his tie off and throwing it on the floor next to her bed. She then starts to unbutton his dress shirt with her shaky hands.

Chuckling as he watches her undressing him he begins to do the same.

Once that was over their night of bliss was a night they will surely _remember._


End file.
